Why?
by Tonks-Rocks
Summary: Molly Weasley tries to knock some sense into Remus. Pairing: RemusTonks. Beta'd by 100percentHarryPotterobsessed.


**_Why?_**

What do you think of my first story?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J. K. Rowling's work, I just wrote this because I can, so ha now you cant sue me.

At the Burrow, Molly Weasley tried desperately to comfort her good friend, Tonks. To no avail, that is. To think that Nymphadora was a most accomplished Auror would have been laughable at this moment in time.

For the last half hour, Tonks had been crying her eyes out. This had been going on for nearly a year, and now it was almost completely out of hand. Tonks was currently sobbing so hard that Molly felt like bursting into tears herself.

"Why does Remus still refuse me?" Tonks wailed. "I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S A WEREWOLF!" She was becoming completely delusional now. "Even Fleur wants to marry Bill, and I'm sorry Molly, but he _is_ HALF WEREWOLF AND SHE STILL LOVES HIM! WHYEVER WOULD REMUS PHASE ME OUT?!" Tonks let out another whimper. It almost seemed like she was filling the whole Burrow with tears the way that she was bawling now.

"What's _wrong _with me?" Tonks rasped, before she fell silent, her voice gone, her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Molly had had enough. There would no more crying sessions in her home. She quickly made up her mind, and hurried to do what no other dared to.

She left Tonks alone and apparated right to Remus. She started to yell at him ere he could react to her sudden appearance in his living room, of all places.

_She says you are gone._

_How could you leave her like that?_

_She will still love you,_

_But will you ever love her?_

_Why did you break her heart?_

Remus had been sitting down by the fire, contently reading his novel at Molly's arrival. Upon hearing her words, he sat up, intrigued, his book lay forgotten. However, hearing _exactly_ what she had to say, shock fell upon him. She continued anyway.

_Anger fills me up inside._

_Why did you do that to her?_

_The wound you gave her,_

_When she expressed her feelings._

_How could you just brush her off?_

Looking down ashamedly, Remus let one tear slide. Yes, only one, but what a tear it is. He _knows_ who Molly is talking about and he _knows_ that he hurt Tonks, but he couldn't face Tonks at this time. He knows it, but does she?

He does love her, but he never wants to hurt her. He does, but he doesn't. Does that make any sense?

Thinking about the past when Padfoot and Prongs would help him during his transformation pained him. He never wanted them to get hurt at his cost, despite the fact that they never did. He was always against them coming. He would tell them "no", but when had they ever restricted their boundaries? To them, the sky was the limit. Though, Remus must admit that he enjoyed the company.

Tapping her foot, Molly becomes impatient. "Remus, do you have even the slightest clue as to what you are doing to Tonks right now? My house is filled to the maximum with so many tears that you could build a beach there!"

"Molly, I'm truly sorry, but…"

"But nothing! No one, I repeat _no_ one should have to go through the pain that you are putting her through! It is vile and cruel!" Remus took a step back to contemplate her words. Never before had he ever been accused of these things.

Remus, for once, is utterly speechless. He never wanted Tonks to become hurt, _especially_ by him. This was the one thing he was trying to avoid. Once again, Molly starts her words angrily, but this time it seemed sort of like a riddle to Remus.

_Help, it is winter._

_The path is frozen entirely._

_She cannot get home,_

_But no one can hear her plea._

_Will you help her to be free?_

With that, Molly left, leaving Remus to his thoughts. After a few moments of thinking, he got up, looked in the mirror, and then with a small "pop", he was gone.

Seeing him come out of thin air was _not_ on Tonks' agenda for the day, but it was sure a nice surprise. She looks up from the cup of tea she had been nursing, and gives the first weak smile that has appeared on her face in many, many months.

"_Remus_..."


End file.
